1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat surface touch device, and more particularly, to a flat surface touch device introducing good visual effects through an isolation layer and an electrode of the flat surface touch device having a same color to shield another electrode on a base plate of the flat surface touch device without using optical adhesives and decoration plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional touch devices include resistive, capacitive, infrared, and sound-wave touch panels, where the resistive touch panel includes four-wire, five-wire, and six-wire touch panels. Conventionally, a full-planar visual effect can be achieved on a touch panel without using a front bezel by using highly-transparent optical adhesives to bind a decoration plate to the touch panel, where the decoration plate is utilized for shielding edges of the touch panel.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which schematically illustrates a lateral view of a conventional analog matrix-type touch device 200 which may be utilized for four-wire/five-wire/six-wire/capacitive touch devices. As shown in FIG. 1, the analog matrix-type touch device 200 includes a decoration plate 210, a dye 220, a high-transparency optical adhesive 230, and a body 100. The decoration plate 210, the dye 220, and the optical adhesive 230 are utilized for achieving the full-planar visual effect.
Please refer to FIGS. 2-3. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates a vertical and transparent view of the body 100 shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 illustrates a lateral and transparent view of the body 100 shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, at least a plurality of electrodes 110 are aligned in horizontal bars and a plurality of electrodes 120 are aligned in vertical bars on the body 100. The plurality of electrodes 110 is orthogonal to the plurality of electrodes 120 in alignment. Moreover, a plurality of conductive wires 150 is disposed on a lateral side of the body 100 corresponding to the plurality of electrodes 110 and 120, and is electrically coupled to the plurality of electrodes 110 and 120 for transmitting sense signals of the analog matrix-type touch device 200.
FIG. 3 shows the lateral side of the body 100 along a section line AMR_S shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 3, the body 100 further includes base plates 160 and 165, a plurality of separated electrodes 155, a plurality of conductive wires 150 regarded as a plurality of second electrodes, an electrode 175, a plurality of dot spacers 185, and an adhesive layer 190. The plurality of electrodes 155 and 175, which are regarded as first electrodes, are utilized for generating a uniform electrical field on the analog matrix-type touch device 200. The conductive wires 150 are utilized for transmitting signals. Therefore, higher conductivity is required by the conductive wires 150 than the plurality of electrodes 155 and 175.
Conventionally, the base plate 160 is transparent, so that as shown in FIG. 2, the conductive wires 150 and the isolation layer 180 are visible to a user of the analog matrix-type touch device 200. Therefore, the full-planar visual effect cannot be fulfilled, since the user sees the conductive wires 150 at the edges of the analog matrix-type touch device 100.